The present disclosure relates to a method and system for checking or verifying credentials, using a drone. Often people can be standing in a line or in a queue to enter a venue, or to speak to an administrator at a check-in point to enter a venue or facility. Such situations are common at, for example, an airport, where a line forms for security, or for checking baggage etc. Other venues can include sporting events, conferences, or any public event. Sometimes people can be standing in the wrong line for the service they are waiting for, and do not know they are in the wrong line. In busy public areas (e.g., airports, train stations, conferences, sporting event, public events, etc. . . . ) there can be many different lines within an area, or the lines can become intertwined and a person might unknowingly be in the wrong line. In these instances, a person can waste time, miss a time period to enter a venue (such as missing a flight at an airport), or other such disadvantageous events caused by, at least in part, waiting in an incorrect line. Further, a person may wait on a line, only to find out when they get to a check in point that they do not have the approved credential, or necessary information for entering the venue or proceeding to a next step of a process.